


Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by Ftballfangrl



Series: Kissmas 2019 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftballfangrl/pseuds/Ftballfangrl
Summary: 6 Days of Kissmas - A collection fics based around a kiss prompt & a song lyricDay 4 - that moment where the world just stops and A stares into B’s eyes and they know they shouldn’t, but they kiss anyway.Song - Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Kissmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

_ ‘If lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?’_

Dele was used to silence when it came to Eric. He was used to spending hours in that comfortable type of silence, the type where you were just happy to be in the company of the other person. They’d sit and watch TV or mess around on their phones. Eric might sit and read a book whilst Dele was playing on his playstation, laughing every so often when Dele swore at the screen. It was something they had fallen into quite quickly, the ability to be around one another without needing to fill the air between them with words. Of course the time they spent together was mainly filled with banter, stupid jokes and laughter. They would talk about football, their hopes and dreams, what they wanted to achieve. Dele had even found himself opening up to Eric about stuff he’d never told anyone else. There was a calming, reassuring solidity about Eric, one that carried off the pitch and into their friendship. 

What Dele wasn’t used to was this type of silence and the way Eric’s mouth was set in a line, his arms crossed across his torso. His phone was gripped loosely in his hand and he was staring at the TV but Dele knew he wasn’t taking in what he was watching. It had been like this for a good few hours now, since Eric had got off the phone and ignored Dele’s question about what was wrong. Eric had simply picked up the playstation pad and gestured to Dele that he wanted to play Fifa. After they had played four games, Dele letting Eric win because he thought that’s what he might need, Eric had changed the input and put a film on. He’d pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands despite the room being on the warm side and he’d chewed at the collar as he’d watched. Dele had tried to concentrate on the TV in front of him but his gaze had kept wandering to Eric until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Diet what’s going on?” 

Eric had blown out his cheeks and looked at him, taking in a deep breath before speaking. “Maria broke up with me.” Dele wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting but it hadn’t been that and he pushed the way the words made his stomach flip to the back of his mind as he fell back against the pillows next to Eric. He didn’t really know what to say so he let the silence expand between them again, choosing instead to settle with his shoulder just resting against Eric’s, hoping that his presence would provide a little bit of comfort. He tried to convince himself that the reason he didn’t know what to say was because he wasn’t very good in this type of situation, that he’d never really gone through a proper break up. Which was partly true but the real reason he didn’t know what to say was because of the way Eric being single made him feel. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the way his palms had started sweating, the way his chest had constricted or the way his stomach would not stop doing that stupid little flip every time he looked over at Eric. It was clear from Eric’s face that he hadn’t been expecting it and Dele also didn’t know how to deal with the chaos of emotions that caused. 

That had been half an hour ago and they were still sitting in the same positions. Eric had sagged against Dele a little bit, the weight on his arm becoming heavier as the minutes passed. At one point Eric had rested his temple on Dele’s shoulder and he’d had to remind himself how to breath. It had only lasted a few seconds and Dele had tilted his head back against the headboard as he watched Eric glance at his phone for what must have been the thousandth time. Dele tried to think back to when he and Ruby had split up, one of the many times and how it had made him feel. But every time he did his mind wandered back to the press of Eric’s leg against his, the way the mattress dipped slightly so that their bodies were angled towards each other. 

He remembered being sad but he also remembered Eric being there and that was the thing that he realised he went back to every time he thought about it. Eric being there, making sure he was distracted, keeping his focus on football, making him laugh. If he was telling the truth they probably spent more time together than with their girlfriends anyway so to Dele it felt like nothing had really changed. It had been a little over three months since things had ended with Ruby and if he was honest it hadn’t taken that long to get over. A quiet thought popped into his mind as Eric shifted beside him and he blinked, trying not to focus on it too much. 

_Eric is single._

He couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it too much. He needed to be there for his best friend, reassure him and cheer him up. He definitely didn’t need to replay the moments they had had recently, the ones that they had both clearly chose to ignore or pass of as normal. The brush of a hand, the bite of a lip, the dead weight of an arm and a tangle of legs whilst the pale morning sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains. The way their eyes always found each other when something funny happened. The fact that they had only been in France for nine nights and yet Dele had slept in Eric’s bed for six of them. 

He definitely didn’t need to dwell on all of that. 

“She said that it just wasn’t working and that we had drifted apart. And she’s right but it still hurts you know? I didn’t mean for it to happen, I guess other things just became a priority.”

Eric’s voice was quiet and the way his gaze flicked up to meet Dele’s during the second half of the sentence caused a spike of heat in Dele’s chest. He silently told himself to stop reading into things and nodded, giving Eric what he hoped was reassuring smile. 

“I don’t even know why I’m so sad. I haven’t actually seen her for six weeks. I was supposed to but we ended up going to that event.” It felt like Eric was talking to himself rather than at Dele so he just sat still, allowing him to work through it. “Sorry Del, I’m not being much fun. Want to have another game of Fifa?” he asked snapping Dele’s attention back to him. Dele looked at him, his hood pulled half over the top of his head. His chin was nestled into the neck of his hoodie and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He was slumped down against his pillows, big blue eyes looking up at Dele, waiting for an answer. Dele stared at him, half paying attention, half trying to remember which event it was that Eric was talking about. He couldn’t remember Eric mentioning that he had blown off seeing his girlfriend to go with him. 

“Which event?” he asked.

“Oh erm that gaming one?” Eric responded, leaning past him to grab the playstation pad he’d discarded earlier. Dele chewed on his bottom lip and tried to ignore the way his chest was doing that funny fluttering thing. ‘That gaming one’. The one where Eric hadn’t had a clue what the game was or who anyone there was. Dele had asked him to go because he was a bit nervous and didn’t want to go on his own. Eric had spent the whole night in a corner on his phone, giving Dele a thumbs up every so often. He’d basically waited around for him for several hours and then drove him home. They’d stopped and had a cheeky Mcdonalds fries and shake between them on the way back and Dele couldn’t fight the smile as he remembered Eric’s horrified face as he’d dipped a chip into the drink. 

Eric never had to agree to go. But he had and he was supposed to have been with someone else. 

The clicking of buttons and the familiar soundtrack told Dele that Eric had loaded the game. He took a deep breath and moved back against his pillows, landing diagonally so his shoulder collided with Eric’s. Eric nudged him, scoffing as he tried to knock the game pad out of his hands. Dele tried to concentrate on selecting a team but all he could think about was Eric and that event and the way Eric was acting so casual about the fact he’d chosen Dele over his girlfriend. 

“If I was with you there’s no way I’d be letting you go.” 

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them and Dele held his breath, not quite believing he’d said them out loud. His heart thundered against his ribcage and he didn’t dare look over at Eric. An electric shock ran up his arm as Eric lifted his hand and rubbed over Dele’s arm with his fingertips. “Thanks Delboy,” he muttered softly, his mouth tilted upwards in a soft smile. It didn’t matter that he was wearing a hoodie, Dele’s skin felt like it was on fire as Eric rested his hand just above his wrist for a second before dropping it back to his side. Every nerve in Dele’s body was singing and he slumped lower on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Eric touching him nonchalantly wasn’t new, they were extremely tactile with each other but that little gesture coupled with Dele’s words made it feel different. Eric probably just thought he was being his usual self. That it was just one of his jokes or odd comments that he made now and then. 

“Do you ever just wish you could run away from everything for a bit?” The question took Dele by surprise and he turned to look at Eric who had dropped his gamepad and was lying on his side, facing Dele. His sleeves were pulled back down over his hands and the hood of his jacket was squashed slightly under his chin, his mess of blonde hair loose and hanging in his eyes. Dele watched as he picked at a thread on his sleeve, fingers barely visible above the grey material. Their eyes met briefly and Dele’s insides burned. He dropped his gamepad next to Eric’s and shuffled down, twisting onto his side so that he mirrored Eric’s position. He didn’t answer, just tucked an arm underneath his pillow and pulled it forwards, inching closer to Eric just slightly. 

“Like sometimes I wish I could just disappear for a bit, be on my own. You know” 

Dele nodded and the smallness in Eric’s voice made him reach up and run his fingertips over the bumps of Eric’s knuckles, back and forth in a sideways motion. Eric lifted his thumb free of his sleeve and caught Dele’s finger, holding it in place. They stayed still for a few seconds, Dele curving his palm around Eric’s curled fingers. Slowly their hands lowered and Eric spread out his fingers so Dele’s slipped between the gaps, his thumb casually caressing Dele’s own. There was a roaring in Dele’s ears and he didn’t think he could remember how to breath as he stared at the way they slotted together so neatly. Eric’s hand was much bigger than his and as Eric released his grip slightly, lifted his fingers up so their palms slid together he wondered why he’d never noticed it before. 

“Well not on my own. I think I’d take you with me.” 

Dele snapped his gaze from their hands to Eric’s face and he was met with those blue eyes again and a part of him felt like he was standing on the edge of something, an inch away from falling. He hummed in response and Eric smiled. The tip of his tongue darting over his bottom lip and Dele squeezed the fingers of his freehand into a fist under the pillow to distract himself. “Yeah just the two of us. We can play Fifa and eat shit and do whatever we want,” Eric continued and Dele let out a breathy laugh. “All the Mcdonalds fries dipped in milkshake we could stomach?” he asked and Eric grinned, the acknowledgement of the memory flashing across his face. “For you maybe you weirdo,” he retorted squeezing Dele’s hand. 

“Well where are we? Some other dimension?”

“No I’d take you to Portugal, show you where I grew up. There’s this place about half an hour drive away. It’s so beautiful, really secluded and there’s this little beach that no-one really knows about. We used to go there with my parents as kids, we’d stay until after the sun went down and toast marshmallows on the little fire my Dad would bring with him. We could stay in one of the old townhouses they have there, swim in the ocean and just be for a bit.”

As he’d been talking Eric’s face had softened and the way he spoke about the place where he’d grown up had made the Portuguese lilt drift back into his tone. Dele could listen to him talk forever about it forever he decided, could watch the way his face opened up as he talked about how happy his childhood was. It suddenly occurred to Dele that the scene Eric had just described to him should probably have been said to someone other than him, that it wasn’t really something someone should say to their best friend but someone they were in love with. The sudden thought made Dele look at Eric and he realised that as he’d been talking they’d inched closer together. Their hands were still clasped together between them and he took in a breath as Eric’s eyes searched his face. 

“You’d want to show me that?” he asked, not quite sure what else to say. Eric nodded and Dele smiled, letting it grow on his face until it took over. He couldn’t explain why it made him feel light, why it made him feel like Eric had just handed a bit of himself over but it did and his chest felt a little bit tight. “Would your family be there?” he asked, trying to think of anything that would get Eric to elaborate, to carry on weaving the story he’d started. Eric didn’t answer straight away. Instead he tightened his grip on Dele’s hand and tugged, using the leverage to pull Dele closer to him still. Dele allowed himself to be moved, kept a handle on his pillow so that he stayed level with Eric. 

Eric’s eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and Dele was sure that his heart was going to beat out of his chest as Eric lifted his free hand up and gently cupped his face. He could feel his pulse in every part of his body and his stomach was doing flips. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare do anything to break the moment. 

“Just you and me.”

Four words. That’s all it was. Four words that made Dele’s heart feel like it was too big for his chest and it was accompanied with a look in Eric’s eyes that he wanted to capture and never forget. 

“Just you and me,” he whispered, repeating Eric’s words back to him quietly into the small space between them. Eric let out a little laugh and the warmth of his breath tickled Dele’s mouth. Eric ran his thumb along Dele’s jaw and moved his hand to cup the back of his neck. 

The air had stilled between them and Dele knew they were on the edge of something. _Just you and me_ he repeated in his head, releasing his arm from under the pillow and running it across the mattress until he found Eric’s face with his fingertips. He danced them over his cheek, drawing a pattern as Eric made the gap between them even smaller. _That’s how it should be_ he thought as Eric closed his eyes, allowing him to ghost his touch over his eyelids. When he opened them again their faces were merely an inch apart and Dele couldn’t quite believe they were here. They paused, two hands still clasped and holding each others faces and Dele definitely felt like he couldn’t breath. Eric sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and Dele’s stomach panged. They stared at each other and it was as if they both knew everything was about to change. As if they both knew that there was no going back from what was about to happen next. That it shouldn’t even be happening but that they both wanted it. 

There was no first move. Not really. It happened as everything between them always had, slowly and all at once. One moment Dele was staring at Eric’s mouth, wondering how soft his lips were and the next their lips were sliding together and it felt like everything had clicked into place. Eric tasted like strawberries and that watermelon sports drink he’d found in the canteen. Dele’s mouth fell open as Eric licked into his mouth and he whimpered slightly as Eric’s hand pressed firmly on the nape of his neck. He had thought it might feel odd, kissing another boy but as he melted into Eric, as Eric nibbled at his bottom lip and planted little kisses over his mouth he thought it actually felt like coming home. 

It wasn’t clumsy or awkward. There was no clashing of teeth or noses. It was like when they played together. They were perfectly in sync and instinctively knew how to react, how to mould themselves to each other. Dele had kissed girls, a lot of them but this, this was different. It was Eric. Eric. The one who had turned up in the meeting room at Enfield and welcomed him to Spurs. The one who had made sure he knew his way around London. The one who had stuck up for him on and off the pitch. The one who had been there for him when the homesickness had kicked in. The one who he looked for when something made him laugh. The one who he told about his nightmares. The one who had told him that even when he wanted to run away from it all he’d take Dele with him. Take him home.

“Just you and me.” He breathed the words into Eric’s mouth, a moan escaping the back of his throat as Eric’s slid his arm around his waist and rolled them so he was pinned underneath him. “Just you and me,” Eric said a wide smile on his face before he leaned down to trace a line of kisses over Dele’s jawline. And as their mouths found each other again, as he ran his hands through Eric’s hair, Dele thought about how he might never tire of hearing those words and he let himself fall. 

  
  



End file.
